Indecisão e melação
by RIPster's House
Summary: Lily odeia James. Lily é amiga de James. Lily ama James. Uma capa silenciadora, Lily sofre com gases, Pontas com personalidade adulterada, anatomia bizarra, um ataque dos sequestradores de acentos e tanta melação que dá vontade de vomitar. Ripagem, é claro. Leia por sua conta e risco.
**Título original:** **Descobrindo a Felicidade**

 **Ripadores: Annie Bell (Annie) e** **Maylene (May), participação especial de Kenpachi (Ken, que provavelmente será efetivado depois dessa)**

 **Aviso aos leitores: Tenham com vocês um pote pra vômito e no mínimo um entorpecente.**

Os dias passavam rápido nos já estávamos chegando ao natal, e amanha seria o ultimo jogo de Quadriboll antes do recesso de natal e ano novo, **(Ken: Adoooro como em trashs todas as informações relevantes conseguem ser espremidas em uma frase.) (Annie: Quadriboll é um novo esporte?)** e eu como monitora chefe andava pelo castelo a fazer a ronda desata noite sozinha, **(May: Quanto acento perdido, meu deus! Onde eles vão parar? *lê a frase de novo* Desata noite? O que caralhos significa isso?)** mais tava realmente calma. **(Annie: 'mais' e 'mas'... Oh Lorde das Trevas Obscuras e Impenetráveis, meu querido Tio Voldy, permita que um Avada caia sobre cada um que comete esse erro.)**

James estava no campo com o time por isso fazia a ronda sozinha, **(Annie: Só pra mim essa tal de ronda parece ter um sentido mais pervertido?)** também o motivo do castelo está **(May: Estar, sem o acento e com um 'r' no final, nem é tão difícil!)** tão calmo, pois todos queriam assistir ao jogo de amanha que seria Grifinoria x Sonserina. **(Annie: O castelo está calmo HOJE porque AMANHÃ (notem o acento) tem jogo. Isso não faz sentido!) (May: Pro diabo com isso, cadê o maldito acento em Grifinória?) (Annie: Fique feliz que a falta de inteligência não chegou ao ponto de escrever 'Soncerina'.)**

As coisas mudaram tão rápido, ate **(May: Não existe um Clube dos Acentos Perdidos?) (Annie: Não que eu me lembre... Sinta-se livre para criar um.) (May: *olhando para o acento agudo que foi abandonado* Você vai ser o primeiro do nosso clube *-*) (Acento Agudo:** **E o que tem nesse clube?) (May: Carinho, vodka, drogas e muito amor para todos os acentos esquecidos!) (Ken: May, você está fazendo cara de psicopata e assustando o pobre Agudo.) (Acento Agudo: Se essa tal de May não for me matar eu aceito participar.) (May: Que nada! Eu adoro acentos *sai correndo e abraçando os acentos espalhados pela casa*) (Annie: Agudo, vai procurar seus amigos. May, volta pra cá.)** ano passado eu odiava James e hoje somos amigos e monitores chefes. **(May: Tanto amor *suspiro*)** Era tão estranho fazer as rondas sem James, sem suas piadinhas, podia ver o tento que ele amadureceu já não me convida para sair, bom te garanto que disso não sinto a menor falta. **(May: Sim, Lily odeia James, aí eles viram amigos, isso tudo em uma frase -.-) (Annie: Eu vou morrer de tédio!)** Ele agora me treta **(Annie: Juro que nem sei o que comentar nisso.) (Ken: Treta mil grau.)** como sua amiga e eu acabei descobrindo vários segredos dos marotos, **(Annie: "como passar as horas vagas em orgias.") (May: "como Sirius e Remus serem namorados.") (Annie: "como Peter ser sádico e gostar de usar o chicote em James.") (Ken: "como James adorar usar a varinha de formas diferentes.")** como o mapa do maroto, a capa de invisibilidade de James e que eles se tornaram animagos para ajudar Remus. **(Annie: E eu achei que teria algo divertido ainda.)**

Viajando em meus pensamentos **(May: Drogas.) (Ken: Maconha no pudim.) (Annie: DOOOORGAAS MANOOOLOOO.)** acabei vindo parar no salão comunal da Grifinoria, **(May: E eu achando que foi erro de digitação.) (Ken: Eu realmente achei que ela iria parar em algum lugar desconhecido. Tenho que parar de ter esperança em trash.)** me sentei no parapeito da janela e fiquei observando a as estrelas, **(May: a as estrelas, autor gago.)** nem notei quanto tempo fiquei ali ate sentir alguém tocar meu ombro.

-Posso me sentar com você?—perguntou James. **(May: Além de acentos estamos perdendo espaços também? *começa a chorar*) (Ken oferece um antidepressivo.)**

-Claro. —Respondi dado **(Annie: Malditos sequestradores!) (May: É claro que não foi culpa da autora, sequestraram os acentos, as letras, os espaços...) (Ken: ...A inteligência de quem escreveu.)** espaço para ele sentar na janela a minha frente. **(May está tentando imaginar uma cena em que a pessoa senta na janela na frente dela e não cai.)**

-Como foi à ronda hoje? **(Annie: Caralho, o que é essa maldita ronda? Eu achei que era o significado normal, mas agora as pessoas vão até ela. ESTOU CONFUSA PORRA! *começa a bater a cabeça na mesa*) (May: Aí quando não precisa o que eu encontro? Um acento! EEEE )** Espero que tranqüila – disse ele.

-foi **(May: Letra maiúscula, pelo temor que você sente do Tio Voldy.)** super tranqüila, acho que todos já foram dormir para ver o jogo de amanha. **(May: Til, eu sei que você não é um acento, mas eu aceito você no clube *sai saltitando de mãos dadas com o til*)** —respondi.

-Que bom que foi tranqüila e que não encontrou nenhum Sonserino no caminho —disse ele. **(Ken: Fiquei cego? Acho que perdi a parte que ela dizia que não encontrou nenhum "sonserino nojento me chamando de sangue-ruim.") (Annie: Sério que vocês conversam assim? 1:"Teve carne no almoço?" 2: "Teve carne." 1: "Tava boa a carne do almoço?" 2:"Estava deliciosa a carne do almoço." PQP, por que repetir tanto?)**

Ficamos em silencio **(Annie: ACENTO, ACENTOOOOOO! ACEEEEEENTOOOO!)** por um tempo vendo as estrelas e nem notei que ele me observava, mais **(Ken: Esse povo não deveria ter o direito de escrever uma fanfic e poluir o mundo.)** senti uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes em minha vida. **(May: Calma querida, são gases.)** Meu coração batia disparado, minhas mãos suavam e um frio se instalou na minha barriga. **(Ken: Sim, passou meses do lado do cara, aí observou as estrelas, sozinha e da próxima vez que viu ele começou a ficar pirada.)**

Encarei James e pela primeira vez o vi corando, **(Ken: A guria tendo um ataque cardíaco e o cara CORA. MEUQUERIDOVOLDY) (May: Por que ele está corando?) (Annie: James Potter, um dos caras mais confiantes de Hogwarts, corando porque uma menina olhou pra ele.)** não consegui agüentar e ri dele, **(May: Uma atitude muito sensata! Descobri que gosto do cara, to tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas vou rir do garoto que eu gosto.)** para mim era hilária aquela cena, **(Annie: Só pra você.) (Ken: Eu achei levemente engraçado.) (May: Você não conta.)** pois nunca o tinha visto corar assim antes. **(Annie: É o Ranhoso com poção polissuco. Certeza.)**

-O que foi?—ele me perguntou.

-Nada **(Ken: Onde estão os pontos?) (May: Na cabeça dessa Lily retardada depois do tijolo que vou jogar na testa dela.)**

-Bom acho que vou subir e descansar, você deveria fazer o mesmo. —ele se levantou e indo para mais próximo a mim, **(Annie: "se levantou e indo") (May: Acentos, pontuação, flexão verbal... O que falta errar?)** eu olhei novamente para a janela – boa noite Lil. **(Ken: Isso garota! Você gosta dele, mas se ele chega perto você acha mais interessante olhar a janela.)**

Ele se inclinou para me beijar na testa como fazia toda noite antes de subir para seu dormitório, **(May: Que fofo! Aaawwwn *vomita*)** e eu me virei para responder, e foi ai que nossos lábios se encontraram em um inocente selinho, **(Annie: Compreensível. A testa é bem perto da boca mesmo. Acontece sempre de eu beijar um cara, ele se virar um pouco e acabar beijando a testa.)** ele se assustou e deu um passo para trás. **(Ken: James Potter assustado com um selinho, onde esse mundo vai parar?) (Annie: É o Ranhoso, já disse!)**

-Lily me desculpe, eu... —não deixei ele terminar, juntei nossos lábios novamente. **(Annie: E até cinco segundos atrás eles eram apenas amigos e ela estava super feliz que ele tinha parado de chamá-la pra sair.) (Ken: Estou presenciando esse momento que, mesmo em uma fanfic trash é histórico: ELE SAIU DA FRIENDZONE!) (Annie: Você acha mesmo que alguma garota no mundo conseguiria deixar James Potter na friendzone? Impossível.) (Ken: PQP com esse seu amor por ele ein Annie.)**

-Boa noite James!—me levantei e fui para meu dormitório deixado James espantado. **(May: Ainda estou tentando entender aquele deixado.) (Annie: Não pode ser o Pontas aqui. Sirius, cadê tu pra tirar a polissuco a base de soco do corpo do Seboso?)**

Quando finalmente cheguei no meu quarto me joguei em minha cama, me sentia muito confusa. EU TINHA ACABADO DE BAIJAR O JAMES. **(Ken: MEU DEUS, ELA BAIJOU O JAMES!) (May: ELA BAIJOU ELE!) (Annie: BAIJOU CARA! ASSIM, SEM VERGONHA NENHUMA!) (Ken: ... O que é baijar?)** Por mais que tenha sido só selinho, eu o beijei.

A confusão parecia me tomar cada vez mais. E eu revia em minha mente todas as sensações daquele momento e acho que minha mente já começava a parar de funcionar direito **(Ken: Em algum momento dessa fic ela funcionou?)** por que eu não conseguia tirar a sensação dos lábios de James dos meus. **(Ken: Dos seus o quê?) (Annie: Olha quanta palavra repetida.)**

Depois do jogo **(Annie: Jogo? Onde?) (May: *acordando* Perdi alguns parágrafos enquanto dormia?)** **(Ken: Quem ganhou?)** todos foram para seus salões comunais arrumar as malas para o natal, bom aqueles que iriam para casa nessas férias de natal. **(Ken: Se não eram todos, por que escrever que eram?)** Eu ficaria em Hogwarts nesse natal, pois meus pais passariam o dia de natal na casa do noivo da minha irmã. **(Annie: Uma coisa sobre essa informação: FODA-SE, ninguém liga.)**

Pensei que ficaria no castelo sozinha, **(May: Claro! Dos TROCENTOS alunos de Hogwarts, você seria a ÚNICA que não iria pra casa.) (Annie: Sem falar nos professores.) (Ken: Tenho quase certeza que os elfos não iriam sair do castelo também.)** pois Alice vai passar o natal na casa dos pais de Frank, Marlene vai para a casa da avó em Paris, mais **(Ken: MAS! MAS! Porra, caralho e porra de novo. MAS!)** os marotos decidiram ficar no castelo esse ano.

Amanha seria véspera de natal, e teria passeio a Hogsmead, **(Annie: Desisto de comentar a acentuação inexistente dessa fanfic.)** junto com o embarque dos alunos que iriam para casa, e eu faria minhas compras de natal, tinha que comprar os presentes dos meus pais e enviá-los, comprar também os presentes das meninas e os dos marotos. Já tinha uma idéia do que comprar para todos menos para James, era difícil pois se ele quisesse poderia comprar o que quisesse. **(Ken: Só o James, claro.) (Annie: Porque o Sirius não é de uma das famílias mais ricas da comunidade bruxa.)**

Em quanto **(Annie: TÁ CERTINHO!)** , Alice e a Lene faziam as malas nos três conversávamos e foi então que eu contei a elas o que aconteceu na noite passada e do meu breve beijo com James. **(May: O que aconteceu noite passada além do beijo?) (Annie: Ela foi pra ronda!)** Alice ficou empolgada, Lene espantada, principalmente quando disse que eu o dei um beijo de boa noite. **(Ken interpretando Lene: Aimeudeus! Você beijou ele? *se abana* E foi um beijo de boa noite? *desmaia*)**

-E o que você esta sentindo agora? **(May: Gases, de novo.)** —Alice me perguntou.

-confusa, foram sensações desconhecidas para mim. **(May: Tadinha da inocente e pobre Lily, nunca beijou ninguém.)** – eu respondi.

-Você esta começando a gostar dele. **(Annie: E aqui temos mais uma informação óbvia inútil.)** —disse Lene.

\- não sei acho que sim—eu disse confusa—mais **(May: FUCK!)** isso só pode ser sacanagem, pois quando ele resolve me esquecer e ser só meu amigo eu começo a gostar justo dele. **(Ken: Isso se chama karma.) (Annie: YEAH! KARMA, BITCH!)**

Me joguei na minha cama e apertei meu travesseiro com força **(May: Na cara, por favor, assim você morre sufocada e eu não preciso mais ler isso.)** , foi quando sentir **(Ken: Conjugar os verbos é para os fracos!)** as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

-ela não esta começando a gostar dele, ela já esta apaixonada por ele **(Annie: Ah, jura? Viu May, não eram gases.)** —concluiu Alice, e se sentou ao meu lado na cama e acariciou meus cabelos para tentar me acalmar.

De tanto chorar por aquela descoberta **(Ken: Sim, quando descobre que gosta de alguém você chora. Atitude mais certa a se tomar mesmo.)** acabei pegando no sono, e quando acordei j era noite e jantar estava no fim, **(May: As vogais estão sumindo! Alguém proteja as vogais!)** resolvi tomar um banho e desci para o salão comunal e acabei encontrando James, fui ate ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

-não foi jantar?—perguntei. **(May respondendo por James: Na verdade sim, mas só em espírito. Decidi deixar meu corpo pra trás, faz bem às vezes.)**

-não estou com fome e você?—ele me perguntou. **(Annie: Ela acabou de descer do dormitório, deve estar com uma puta de uma cara inchada por ter chorado. Óbvio que ela foi jantar! Pergunta besta.) (May: Ele não era um dos garotos mais inteligentes da época?) (Annie: EXATO! *beija May*) (Ken: BEIJO LÉSBICO! *Desmaia*)**

-peguei no sono enquanto as meninas faziam as malas. **(Ken: E eu chorava e pensava em você, meu amado.)** —respondi.

-Você esta com fome né?—ele me perguntou. **(May: Não, são só gases.) (Ken: PQP May, esquece os gases alkLnKdLKMD)**

-um pouco. **(Annie: Letra. Maiúscula. No. Maldito. Começo. Da. Frase. Entendeu ou vou precisar desenhar?)**

-bom então vamos a cozinha, me espere aqui, vou pegar a capa e o mapa. **(May: Awn, fofo.)** —ele se levantou e foi para o seu dormitório e retornou em questão de 2 minutos já com o mapa abeto em mãos, **(Ken: *pega microfone e faz voz de guia turístico* E aqui crianças temos um exemplo claro de uma fanfic não revisada.)** **(Annie: Eu já tinha percebido desde o começo.) (May: *perdida* Abeto não é uma árvore?)** me levantei e ele jogou a capa sobre nos, eu cheguei mais para perto dele, já que éramos grandes de mais para a capa. **(May: Ai, to com um feeling que essa capa é tipo edredom do BBB.) (Annie: Certeza que Sirius e Pontas já fizeram loucuras embaixo dela.) (May: Aposto que o Remus participava.) (Ken: Argh, obrigado por me fazerem imaginar isso.)**

Novamente meu coração disparou e o frio na barriga voltou mais **(May: MAS.)** desta vez eu estava preparada para as novas sensações. Nos **(Annie: NÓS!)** andamos em silencio ate **(Ken: ATÉ.)** a cozinha, quando chegamos lá fomos atendidos pelos elfo **(May: *pega o microfone do Ken* E passando essa rua podemos ver um belo espécime de concordância: "pelos elfo". Observem a beleza dessas palavras juntas.)** com muita comida.

Falamos de muitas coisas **(Annie: Esses jumentos passam o caminho inteiro da torre da Grifinória até a cozinha – que é longe, já fiz esse percurso – sem falar uma palavra. Aí quando chegam do nada falam de muitas coisas.) (Ken: Nada como comida pra fazer um homem falar.) (May: *Ainda com o microfone* E aqui vemos um ótimo jeito de evitar o trabalho de escrever um diálogo: Falamos de muitas coisas.)** mais nenhum de nos tocou no assunto do beijo que trocamos ontem a noie.

Quando voltamos, o silencio permaneceu **(Annie: MAS PUTAQUEOPARIU, a capa do James tem algum feitiço silenciador?)** e aquilo começava a me incomodar, e por impulso e talvez um pouco irritada parei fazendo com que ele tromba-se **(Ken: *segurando o microfone* E neste canto quase esquecido podemos observar um 'tromba-se', que é uma criatura não muito estudada ainda.)** em mim.

-Lily, o que foi? – ele me perguntou assustado. **(May: São gases, desculpa.) (Annie: IUHSIuhslJKSoijdkl invocou com gases hoje, hein.)**

\- Vem comigo. – eu o empurrei para uma sala vazia mais próxima, **(Ken: Safadjenha, quando uma de vocês vai fazer isso comigo aqui no QG? To Esperando.) (Annie e May: Nunca.) (Ken: Pode ser as duas juntas... *recebe olhar assassino* Era brincadeira, juro.)** nos sentamos na mesa do professor foi então que as sensações começaram a piorar, **(May: Já quase não conseguia segurar aquelas bombas fedidas dentro de mim.)** agora meu coração já não batia forte e sim queria sair pela minha boca, **(Ken: JESUS! Alguém chama um médico pra essa garota!) (Annie: Apesar da frase clichê, eu total imaginei um coração se arrastando garganta a fora. *psycho*)** e agora eu tremia feito vara verde.

\- Lily, você esta bem?—James me perguntou.

-Não, **(May: Eu tenho gases James, nada está bem depois de uma sopa de repolho.) (Annie: May, quando você morrer posso estudar seu cérebro? LHDLKjnskjakjsd)** está tudo tão confuso. – eu respondi.

\- O que está confuso Lily? **(Ken: O que será, gênio? E eu achando que ele era um dos caras mais inteligentes de Hogwarts.)** —ele chegou mais perto e pegou as minhas mãos –Lil você tá gelada!

-não consigo pensar direito, **(Annie: AH! Que novidade! Nem tinha notado assim, no primeiro parágrafo isso.)** as meninas me disseram coisas que me assustaram...

\- O que tá te assustando Lil? —James me perguntou. **(Annie: Elas disseram que viram você e Sirius juntos e... E você pedia pra ele usar a varinha mais forte.) (Ken: PQP, de novo!)**

-Meus sentimentos. —eu disse o encarando. –eles estão me deixando confusa e assustada, preciso desabafar com alguém... **(May: Sim, ótima ideia desabafar com o cara que você gosta.)**

-O que você esta sentindo em tão? **(May: Diz que eu não li isso, por favor.) (Ken: Você leu isso.) (May: MEUS OLHOS SANGRAM! CADÊ A VODKA DE EMERGÊNCIA?)** – ele me perguntou.

-Quando estou perto de uma pessoa, meu coração dispara, me da um frio na barriga... passo tanto tempo **(Annie: Tanto tempo = desde ontem.)** pensando nisso que a conclusão que chego me assusta. **(Ken: Ok autora, entendemos que a Lily-retardada está assustada. Pode parar de repetir já.)**

-Você esta apaixonada por essa pessoa. —ele me pergunta soltando a minha mão e se sentado o mais afastado possível de mim. **(May: Ele era pra ser inteligente não era? To achando que sonhei com a descrição da JK sobre ele e o Sirius serem inteligentes.) (Ken: Falando em Sirius, ele não é o melhor amigo? Cadê?)**

-É essa conclusão que cheguei. **(Annie: Você chegou não né, você não tem capacidade pra isso. A conclusão foi da Alice.)** —eu respondi.

Nos ficamos em silencio por um breve momento ate que eu me levantei e andei ate onde lee **(Annie: SOBRANCELHUDO! O que você está fazendo nessa caralha dessa fanfic de Harry Potter?) (Ken: Oe Lee, como vai a primavera da juventude?)** tinha sentado.

-O que foi James? **(May encarnando o James: São seus gases, não posso suportar ficar tão perto desse cheiro de podridão.)** – eu perguntei a ele que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. – James olha para mim. —pedi.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça pude ver que sua vista estava embaçada por lagrimas. **(Ken: QUASE!) (Annie: Quase o quê?) (Ken: Quase uma frase inteira sem erros gramaticais.) (May: Verdade, passou tão perto...)**

-Me desculpe Lily, eu juro que tentei, eu te prometo que vou consegui te esquecer, vou deixar você segui com a tua vida. **(Annie: Onde foram parar os erres no final das palavras?)** —ele disse aquilo deixando que as lagrimas finalmente rolassem por seu rosto. **(Ken: E antes tava fazendo o que? Segurando com o dedo?)** —acho melhor eu ir agora.

Ele se levantou para sair, mais quando passou por mim eu o segurei fazendo com que ficássemos de frente um para o outro, soltei o braço dele e acariciei seu rosto enxugando as lagrimas que rolavam, fiquei na ponta do pé e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Lily, não, por favor... – ele tentou dizer, mais eu o interrompi pondo meu polegar em seus lábios **(May: Bem sexy.)** e o olhei nos olhos, retirando meu dedo de seus lábios o cobri com os meus. **(Annie: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: ela colocou o polegar na boca do James.) (May: Certo.) (Annie: Aí ela colocou o dedo na própria boca?) (Ken: É.) (Annie: Por que?) (Ken: Porque essa é uma fanfic bosta. É assim que as coisas funcionam.)**

De inicio foi como se nos reconhecêssemos para depois ele tomar a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mais sobe **(May: Sobe o que?) (Annie: Prefiro não saber.) (Ken: Subiu com um beijo só? Fraco.) (Annie: Eu disse que preferia não saber, caralho.)** naquele momento que o que eu sentia era reciproco.

Quando nos separamos para tomar folego eu disse:

-James, não quer que você deixe a minha vida. **(Ken: É James, por favor, não morra de câncer me deixando com 5 filhos e uma bicicleta.) (Annie: Por que a bicicleta?) (Ken: Sei lá, fez sentido na minha cabeça.)**

E nós nos beijamos novamente, o abracei mais forte sentindo seus braços também me apertando e pode sentir que ali era o meu lugar. **(May: Meu, quanta melação!)**

\- Você não tinha notado que o tempo todo eu estava dizendo que estou apaixonada por você? – eu o perguntei. **(Ken: Não, ao que parece, o James dessa fanfic é mais burro que o autor, se é que isso é possível.)**

\- Não **(May: VÍRGULA.)** pensei que você só queria a minha amizade, e sabia que uma hora você diria que estava apaixonada por alguém e isso me machucaria. – ele começou a me explicar. —eu não suportaria Lily eu... Eu... Eu te amo. **(May: Joga água, separa, chega de viadagem pelamor.)**

-OH! James, me desculpe ter demorado tanto para notar isso. **(Ken: Oh James! Oh Lily!** **Vão se foder logo e acabem com essa bodega.) (May: Não dá ideia, vamos acabar tendo que ripar uma cena de sexo ainda.) (Ken: POR FAVOR NÃO!)**

-Tudo bem Lil, o importante e que agora estamos juntos. **(May: AIJESUS, chega com isso! Se comam logo.) (Annie: Ken, ainda to pensando... Por que bicicleta?) (Ken: Porque eu quis, porra.)** – ele disse me beijando novamente.

Nem notei quando fui parar na mesa do professor novamente **(May: Pontas, o mestre dos movimentos furtivos *dá um gole na vodka*)(Ken: Mas é um ninja.)(Annie: Sirius ficaria orgulhoso.)** só que essa vez com as pernas em torno da cintura de James, e minhas mãos já não bagunçavam mais os cabelos dele e sim por baixo de sua camisa, e ele brincava com as mãos em minha cintura **(Ken: QUE ANATOMIA BIZARRA É ESSA?) (Annie: COMO ASSIM ELA TEM MÃOS NA CINTURA?) (May: AHSIUhasiuHSI *cospe toda a vodka*)** no cós da saia.

Nos separamos para pegar ar **(Ken: Respirar, gente. Eles não saíram com um vidro velho de azeitona pegando ar por aí... Pelo menos eu espero que não.)** novamente e ele disse:

-E melhor irmos mais devagar, quero que seja especial. **(Annie: Um gentleman.)** – ele disse faixando os botões da blusa que eu nem tinha notado que abri. **(May: Eu também vivo abrindo os botões das minhas blusas e nem percebo #tocontigoLily) (Ken: É verdade, vejo sempre.) (May: Cala a boca.)**

Eu levantei da mesa e ajeitei meus cabelos e minha saia. **(Ken: Por que diabos essa porra ta classificada com um M então?) (May: Não que eu estivesse com vontade de ler, mas cadê o sexo?)**

-Melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal então. – eu disse me encaminhado para a porta, mais James me segurou pela mão e me puxou novamente para ficar de frente a ele.

-Lil me esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa. **(Ken: Vem cá, cê é virje?) (Annie: Se importa de eu ter um relacionamento secreto com o Sirius?) (May: Você faz chapinha?) (Ken: O cabelo de baixo é da mesma cor do de cima?) (May: Porco. *bate no Ken*) (Ken: Ai! Para! Eu tava interpretando o James!)** – eu o olhei curiosa, ele sorriu e perguntou: - LílianEvans você aceita namorar comigo? **(Annie: Awn, vomitei.) (May: Depois de toda a melação achei que ia pedir em casamento já.)**

Eu sorri para ele e me joguei em seus braços e o beijei.

Quando nos separamos ele me perguntou se aquilo tinha sido um sim e eu respondi " mais **(Annie: Pra não perder o costume: MAS.)** e **(May: É.)** claro que e **(May: De novo.)** um sim James, eu quero sim ser sua namorada." E novamente nós nos beijamos.

Bom foi assim que eu descobri que amo o James, não posso dizer que foi ali que nossa história começou, pois estaria mentindo ela já tinha começada a tempos, **(Ken: E tomou tempo pra caralho que eu poderia estar coçando o saco.)** mais **(Annie: Preciso falar?)** ali foi o começo feliz de nossa história.

NA: desculpem-me se tiver algum erro de ortografia, pois não tenho beta. **(Ken: MINHA FILHA, nem a mais FODA das betas poderia dar um jeito nessa porcaria que você chama de fanfic, não adianta se desculpar.) (Annie: Na verdade eu conheço uma beta que arrumaria isso aí.) (May: Não brinca.) (Annie: Ela tacaria fogo.)**

abrigado **(May: Sim, temos que estar, choveu merda dessa fic.)** a quem estiver lendo e deixem seus comentários... **(Annie: Preferi ripar, serve?)**

bjs

 **(Annie, May e Ken estão indo para um spa na tentativa de se recuperar da angústia e desespero que foi ler essa fanfic.)**


End file.
